Scott Pilgrim: The Saga Continues
by Marissa of the Pen
Summary: Ramona takes Scott to meet her family back in New York. Strap on your seatbelt, Scott. RamonaxScott. I do not own anything, except for Diana Flowers. :


_**Hi everybody!**_

**I'm Marissa of the Pen's little sister, Diana Flowers. I do have an account on here and will be posting my fan fics there too, but since you have to wait 2 days before I can post stories, I'm using her account. Therefore, that makes me impatient. But I would like to get your feedback. When I post on my account, check that out too! Enjoy.**

Scott Pilgrim: The Saga Continues

Chapter 1

"Wait! Ramona!" Scott ran up to her in the freezing cold of Toronto's night. He looked at her awkwardly, a word that seems to describe most of his actions. "Can… Can I come with you?"

Ramona paused for a moment. She didn't know what to do. But of course, Scott had just defeated her seven evil exes out of pure love. She couldn't say no to him. "Sure." She smiled at him. They took hands and went off into the evening. Then she remembered. "But you might not be able to handle it."

"What're you talking about? I just defeated seven freaking evil exes with powers I wasn't sure I didn't even know I had. I'm sure I can handle anything."

"Well… There's something else I haven't quite told you yet…" Ramona stuttered.

Scott was stunned. He thought he'd heard it all, what with the seven evil exes, Ramona's past, et cetera, et cetera. "What is it?"

"If you're going to be my boyfriend," Ramona started. She paused. "You'll have to meet my family.

"You have a family?"

Ramona gave Scott a sideways look. "No, Scott, I appeared out of thin air."

Scott stopped walking and stuttered. "Uh… I meant I thought… Um… You know… Didn't your brother… Y'know…"

Ramona sighed. "Yeah, my _brother_ died. But that leaves my parents." She muttered something inaudible after that.

"What was that?"

"My sister. I have a sister. She's 13."

"Shut up!" Scott exclaimed, suddenly stopping himself. "Oh God, I sound like Wallace."

This made Ramona laugh. "No, Scott, you don't. And I do. She picks up after me."

"Does she?"

"She does."

"Does this mean we're going to your house in New York?"

Ramona sighed. "Unfortunately."

Scott could barely contain his excitement. "Oh boy!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's really not something to be excited about."

"Why not? I get to meet your family!" Scott didn't mention that he just realized that Ramona trusted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't speak unless spoken to, and try not to irritate my sister." Ramona warned.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Scott wondered. They were in Toronto. It'd take at least a 2 hour plane ride to get to New York.

Ramona was also confused. "Because we're here." She looked up at the large, mansion-like house that stood before them. The building was different from the rest; Ramona obviously lived among high class people. The houses around them were large, Greek revival. They were obviously owned by some high class people. The Flowers' residence was everything but. It was painted purple with green highlighting on the thresholds and windowsills. There was a place on the roof that someone could in theory sit on if they climbed out the window, and it looks like that has been discovered. It was shaped oddly to say the least. It looked as if someone had moved the middle of the building over several feet.

"Whoa." That was all Scott could say. Not only was he stunned at the house but however the hell Ramona got them there so fast. "I… whoa."

"Remember, Scott, DON'T say anything unless they ask you. And try not to talk to my sister." Ramona started down the path.

Scott hurried after. _I can do this, this is simple,_ he thought. _Just don't talk to anyone._

Ramona knocked on the door. A female voice from inside responded. She sounded like Ramona but a lot younger and slightly higher. "Who is it?"

"It's Ramona, you little brat, open the door."

A small gold slider opened up revealing a pair of bluish green eyes wearing no makeup. She had a darker voice now with a fake Chinese accent. "Your kind is not welcome here, Ramona-chan."

"Cut it out, kid. Let us in."

Her eyes suddenly turned with interest to Scott who took a step back, alarmed. "Ooh, where's he from? Does he have any cool powers? Is he a vegan too? He won't try to kill me right?"

"I said, let us in before I knock down the door!" Ramona replied angrily.

"Fine, sheesh, I'll open the door." Scott heard the door unlock and then footsteps running away.

Ramona flung open the door and ran down the hall. At the end of the hall, Ramona opened a hatch and jumped into it. A muffled scream of laughter was heard followed by a "Gotcha!"

Scott stood in the doorway with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had no idea whether to come in or just stand there. Suddenly he heard footsteps gradually getting louder along with laughs and squeals of "Put me down!" and "Ramona!"

Ramona appeared coming out of a door about a foot off the ground that slid up instead of opened sideways. Slung over her shoulder was a pair of knee-high black boots connected to a shorter, dark grey skirt by a pair of white leggings. The boots were kicking around and hitting Ramona in the stomach but she seemed unfazed.

"R-Ramona?" Scott was amazed at his girlfriend's strength.

"Don't worry, she's really light." Ramona smirked and gave her sister a sideways glance.

"Ramona! Put me down or I'm telling mom!" her sister warned.

"Oh boy, I'm so scared," Ramona said sarcastically, grinning. "I'm 24, Di. Telling mom won't do much."

"Ramona?" Scott repeated. He wasn't used to seeing his girlfriend like this. Why would she want to forget _this_?

"Oh yeah. Scott, this is my sister, Diana Flowers." Ramona turned around revealing a decent-looking 13 year old. She had maroon red hair, like the color of a red Snuggie (one of those blankets with the sleeves) and the same sea colored eyes that answered the door. Diana was wearing a hot pink halter top, a bunch of rainbow colored bangles on one hand and a single black fingerless glove on the other. A grey pinstriped fedora completed the look. "Diana, this is Scott Pilgrim, my boyfriend."

Diana abruptly stopped kicking and squealing. She looked up and offered her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." She said pleasantly.

Scott took her hand and shook it, still confused. "Likewise…"

Diana looked sideways at Ramona. "Now put me down, damn it!" she screeched.

Ramona sighed. "Fine, darling sister-y sister of mine." She dropped her on the light hardwood floor with a thud. "I'm surprised you'd learn how to swear."

"Ow! Ramona!" Diana laughed in spite of herself. "Of course. I lived with you didn't I?"

"That's it," Ramona smiled down at her sister teasingly. "You're going down the laundry chute again."

"You can't make me!" Diana yelled and scrambled up from her resting place on the floor and practically flew down the hallway, jumping into a second compartment door a little higher than the slide-out hatch. The slider shut with a bang.

"She's such a little devil." Ramona said, looking after her sister. She turned back to Scott. "Come in?" Ramona stepped aside and gestured into the hallway.

_**Well how did you like it?**_

**Keep in mind this is my first. I'm excited for you to feedback so HURRY UP and COMMENT. And if you liked it, click the favorite button! Keep your eyes, ears, nose, mouth, toes, hands and any other appendage I forgot to mention ready and set for chapter 2 and the debut of my account! Peace out!**


End file.
